Enigma
by ShellyReads
Summary: This one girl changes the way Edward sees everything, this one girl calls to him like no other.
1. Intro

**Intro**

She is the one that puzzles me. I swear, she is the only person that can make me feel this way. There is honestly no other person. I don't want to sound like some love-sick teenager that's obsessed with some girl, that doesn't even know they exist.

There is almost some sort of in balance when she is around, like all my thought and actions are because of this girl, just to get her attention. For her to look my way and notice me, make me feel like I'm not insignificant to her.

I want to catch those big, shiny, brown eyes looking at me, not through me. I want her to want me, to feel like she needs me. I just want one simple nod of the head or a simple wave, smile. Anything to make me feel like I am seen, that I am alive to this girl.

But there is something about that _one girl,_ that makes me feel like everything I once knew is a lie. Everything I hold dear to me is a lie, that all the people I surround myself with are nothing compared to this _one girl._

This girl is an enigma. An enigma I want to meet.


	2. Hippie

** Hippie**

High school. One of the worst things there is on this planet. I do not appreciate this place at all. I feel highly unproductive the whole day I'm here, like I'm wasting away the day. These people literally suck, I despise most of them. But I don't want to seem like an anti-social, sociopath, I do have friends or I should say I have a great friend. As in singular, only one friend, only one person that gets me. That's Jasper, he is the only person in this whole town I like to speak to other than my parents, but they're a whole other story.

I've lived in the wonderful town of Forks, Washington, my whole life. Considering I'm seventeen, that's not a long time. A long, arduous time with unlikable people. I grew up with wonderful parents, a doctor as a father and a teacher as a mother, great people my parents are. They used to be hippies, so I get their, anti-establishment, free spirit, don't hold me back ways, from them.

I met Jasper when I was thirteen. He moved to Forks from California. I always question his parent's decision to do that, they must have been high. His parents were also hippies, they took life like it was one big, love fest. But unlike my parents, who settled down, decided to have careers, Jasper's parents are still stuck in the 60s.

When I met him, he introduced me to Bob Marley and weed. I kid you not, at thirteen he was smoking the green and invited me to his house to try it. I, being the hippie kid, said yes and tried it. That is exactly how we bonded, we spoke of music, books, girls and how much school sucked.

I had met another person that disliked establishments as much as me. Someone that disliked rules and could break them with me. You could say I found my other half. My parents and Jasper's parents bonded over their days in the 60s and we have been friends since. Without him I would have not been able to survive high school.

But other than my love for Jasper, I have not much else. I have love for music, movies, books and the occasional girl that grabs my attention. But other than that, I pretty much float on by, in school and life and let me tell you that is one sad way to live life.

A/N: I hope you like it so far, I will introduce characters and then start the adventure.


	3. Existence

**Existence **

Blank, blank, blank.

I'm coming up blank, I can't remember where I left my keys and I have to get to school. I misplaced them from, after school yesterday and stumbling home at two a.m. today. But then I wonder how I got home, did I drive? Walk? Float?

I should probably call Jasper since I'm with him most of the time. But then I don't really know where my phone is. This is why I shouldn't go to Jasper's house to smoke because I always come back to reality not knowing what the hell I did. I hear a faint tone and decide to follow, assuming it's my phone. I crawl through the mess that is my room, making a mental note to clean it up later. I hear the tone as I step closer to the shelf or what seems like a shelf but I can't really tell since it's covered in t-shirts.

Under all the shirts I find my phone, not really knowing why it's under there, when I'm pretty sure I had it with me at school. I unlock my phone and see I have nine missed calls from Jasper. He never calls me, unless it's something seriously funny and he can't wait to tell me. As I'm looking at my phone it begins to ring and it is Jasper again.

" What the fuck do you want that is so important that I have nine missed calls from you?"

" _Whoa dude, chill. I have some great news that might just excite your waste of a life."_

"Okay, before you tell me that amazing story, do you know where my keys are at?'

" _They're at my house."_

"How can they be at your house? How did I get home last night?"

" _You walked home saying something about how you hated your life and wanted to take it by the horns or something, so you walked home to show to yourself you can do what ever you set your mind to."_

" Fuck, Jasper, how am I getting to school now, I'm not walking. I only walked yesterday because I was out of it, pick me up pussy."

"_Fine, chill out for a couple hours though, I have some stuff to do. I'll come for you in like an hour or two."_

" What the fuck do you have to do that is so important?"

" _Don't worry about it, I'll tell you when I see you."_

" Oh, wait before you go what were you going to tell me before?"

" _Dude, I totally forgot. Man, you shouldn't have confused me, it was some great ass news if I've ever heard any."_

" Well when you remember tel-"

" _OH! I remember now, there's a new girl in town!"_

" Jasper, why the fuck would I care if there's a new girl in town?"

" _Because this girl is fresh meat, as in we haven't seen her before. A new person in this usual town. A new horse in this two horse town. Are you getting where I'm going with this?"_

" Yes, Jasper I get it. We'll see for ourselves when we get to school, but from what I remember there's a girl you're still trying to get, isn't there?"

"_Whoa dude don't go there, that's cold. Alice is a vibrant rainbow in my gray world. Don't disrespect that."_

"She doesn't know you exist."

"_Just like your future dream girl doesn't know you exist either."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We are getting there, just be patient. Just like they say, patience is a virtue. But I've never actually had any patience myself...


End file.
